


Fine?

by PrincessReinette



Category: The X-Files, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/M, kinda cute, mental health mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's probably just the bipolar talking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MSR fic, so be gentle! Feedback is appreciated. I haven't finished the series yet (just started season 7) so I have no idea if this fits with canon or not. 
> 
> For the record, I have bipolar disorder and the few medications listed are some of the two dozen things I've tried.

"That's probably just the bipolar talking," he grinned, pitching his chair backwards.

Scully sighed.

"You shouldn't joke about that sort of thing, Mulder. It's a serious illness."

"Yeah, I know. I've got it." Mulder's smile dipped a bit and he looked at her with that intense curiosity. "Did you not know that? Why'd you think I went in to psychology?"

"I - Are you medicated?" She demanded without thinking. He grimaced and she immediately tried to backtrack.

"No, Scully, it's fine, really. You're the doc." His smile was back, but gentler this time. "Yeah, they've got me on all sorts of stuff. I don't always take it but it's stuff like clonazepam, Saphris, Latuda... Girly stuff."

"How on earth is medicine girly?"

"I don't know, the packaging just makes it look girly. It makes my head fuzzy too so I try to get by without it."

"That's not safe, Mulder." She felt like she was back in her fellowship, trying to explain to a young girl that she couldn't smoke while she was pregnant. This was Mulder, though.

"Yeah, I know. You sound like my shrink. They just make me feel weird. I'd rather take the ride as myself than be all sedated and weird all the time. Probably wouldn't be a good thing in our line of work."

Scully looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry I didn't know, Fox."

The use of his first name caught his attention. This was really upsetting her, he realized. "Scully -" he moved into her space, crossing the desk to stand in front of her. He put his hand on her waist gently, using the other to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were still downcast, though. "It's okay, really. I didn't tell you. I thought it was common knowledge. Spooky Mulder's crazy, too."

He was trying to make her smile, but it wasn't working. "Really. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine?" The last one was a question, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Scully breathed out. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, eyes watery but determined. "Yeah, we're fine, Mulder."

"Promise?"

That earned him a small smile.

"Promise," she replied, genuinely feeling better.

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her flowery perfume, before letting her go and taking his place at the desk again. "Anyway," he said in his 'I have a case and it's definitely aliens, Scully' voice, "I found a case and it's definitely aliens, Scully. I've got slides, hang on."

Just like that, their song and dance routine was back in place. They were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love your comments!!


End file.
